El Motociclista Negro
by AutumnRose745
Summary: Midorikawa era una familia de las mas poderosas del mundo. En medio de una mudanza ¿Que pasará cuando su único hijo, Midorikawa Ryuuji sea secuestrado por un misterioso motociclista que va todo de negro? HiroMido. ¡Revolución Raimon!
1. La mudanza

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio hace mucho cuando veia durarara! seguido de junjou romantica... y este fue el desastre que salío^^

Advertencia: Este fic va a ser muy irregular en cuestion a tamaño de capítulos, algunos serán demasiado cortos y viceversa.

**Por ultimo los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5.**

* * *

**El motociclista Negro**

**Capítulo 1**

''Midorikawa'' Un apellido ciertamente lindo, pero para muchos es un apellido con mucho prestigio, digno de respeto, ya que la familia Midorikawa era reconocida como una de las más ricas del mundo...

-¿Listo para la mudanza?- preguntaba un padre fingiendo emoción a su hijo.

-La verdad es casi lo mismo- respondía con apatía -de todos modos casi nunca me dejan salir, lo único nuevo será la casa.

El adulto salió de la habitación resignado con la respuesta, pero después de todo, como dijo Ryuuji sería lo mismo.

El chico empacaba sus cosas con cierto desinterés (así que la maleta era un desastre) hasta que alguien toco a su puerta.

-Hijo, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntaba su madre con dulzura.

-Aham.

-Ryuuji, tu padre me dijo lo que pensabas- golpeo suavemente la cama en señal que podía sentarse a su lado.

-Mira, sé que te cuidamos mucho, pero es por tu bien, sabes el poder que tiene la familia y muchos tienen una oportunidad fácil para aprovecharse de ello.

-Pues como dice el dicho, no hay rosa sin espinas.

La mujer paro un poco para pensar y noto la desilusión en los ojos de su pequeño.

-Pero sabes, creo que eres mayor y te tengo una sorpresa.

Tomo su bolso y saco tres boletos.

-Ten, viajaras separado de nosotros, si quieres.

Ryuuji tomo los boletos con la cara iluminada, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Efectivamente, aquel hijo único y sobreprotegido viajaría completamente solo, sin nanas o mayordomos, como cualquier chico que se encontrara en el aeropuerto.

* * *

Créanme se pondrá más interesante-.-

Existe un botón de reviews, me gustaría que le dieran click:3

Bye~!


	2. El aeropuerto

Espero que con este capítulo llegue un solo review por el amor de diosT-T

**Los personajes mencionados aquí son de Level-5**

* * *

**El motociclista negro**

**Capítulo 2**

- Ya traes todo?

-Sí, mamá.

-Tu celular, tu GPS, los boletos, la ruta de vuelo...

- Sí, mamá!- exclamó interrumpiendo.

-Ok, Midorikawa- dijo su padre -ahora cuídate.

Por fin se despidieron y mido se quedó completamente solo.

-¡Genial!- grito apenas sus padres se habían ido, todo mundo volteo por la impresión, este se sonrojo un poco por las miradas extrañas y se acercó a revision.

-Di-disculpe- dijo tímido.

-¿Si?

-Tengo un boleto para el vuelo de las 9 am- enseño los tres boletos ya que no tenía idea cuál de los tres era.

-Ah, la conexión de vuelo, Osaka-Tokio-Morioka, ven parece que estas algo desorientado, ¿es la primera vez que viajas solo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira tienes que dejar las maletas por allá y después tomar tu maleta de mano...

La amable chica le explicó todo lo que se debe hacer en un aeropuerto, y siguió todo al pie de la letra.

Llegó a la sala de espera, en el tiempo de sobra que quedo conoció a otros chicos que tomar an el vuelo con él, vaya que era increíble viajar solo.

Tomo el vuelo y todo transcurría normal, le toco ventana como él quería, y vendían helado (por mas imposible que suene) ¿qué más se podría pedir?

Mido durmió un rato, estaba algo soñoliento, ya que había viajado desde muy temprano.

La voz de la aeromoza le indico que ya habían aterrizado y tomo sus cosas.

Recordó que el siguiente vuelo seria en una terminal diferente, tendría que tomar un taxi.

Salió del aeropuerto llamando a los taxistas, hasta que uno paro.

-Buenas tardes, podríamos ir al aeropuerto continental?

-Claro, niño- contesto de mala gana.

Se encontraba en la ciudad de Tokio, era completamente desconocida para él, se adentraron a la ciudad, tal vez demasiado, el taxista paro en un callejón oscuro.

-Etto... no creo que este sea el aeropuerto

-No lo es- dijo sonriendo pervertidamente

-Mejor me voy- dijo algo asustado -de todos modos gracias.

-¡ALTO!- grito el taxista -tu no vas a ninguna parte.

Mido volteo aterrado, en ese corto momento de distracción lo atacaron, cubrieron su boca y sujetaron sus manos.

-Hmmmm-fffpp- intentaba pedir auxilio.

-No te resistas cariño- dijo uno de sus opresores intentando acariciar al menor, se estremeció al sentir el roce del mayor y este cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, hasta que...

* * *

Sean buenas y dejen review para que sepan que sigue :3

Bye~!


	3. ¡Y por poco!

Lamento la tardanza y no les voy a mentir... tenía flojera de subir el cap-w-

Lamento dejarlas con la intriga.

Sin más preámbulo **los personajes mencionados aquí son de Level-5**

* * *

**El motociclista negro**

**Capítulo 3**

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver lo que le iban a hacer, escucho una motocicleta acercarse peligrosamente, gritos de amenaza de parte de sus agresores y golpes por todos lados.

Sin esperarlo soltaron sus manos, abrió los ojos y salió corriendo.

Solo volteo una vez, observo los cuerpos de sus atacantes en el piso sangrando y al motociclista, iba todo de negro, su motocicleta igual.

No paro de correr, escucho de nuevo a la motocicleta acercarse, no tenía idea de que pretendía ese chico.

Paró justo al lado de mido y lo tomo del brazo para montarlo en su vehículo.  
-¡BAJAME!- gritaba forcejeando mientras que el extraño manejaba a toda velocidad, mido dejó de gritar al darse cuenta en donde estaban...

-¿E-el aeropuerto?- preguntaba confundido mientras que el chico misterioso se estacionaba frente a la entrada.

-Gomen, por complicarte el camino y gracias por salvarme de esos pervertidos- dijo apenado.

El chico hizo una señal de asentimiento y marcho, mido se quedó unos momentos parado, recordando, lo único que noto de ese chico eran sus ojos verdes...

El pobre quedo algo espantado, por el acontecimiento, por poco pensó que perdería la virginidad de una forma no muy linda, le tenía mucho que agradecer a ese motociclista.

Por alguna razón quería volver a verlo, pero ya no podía, fue algo triste a la revisión y mostro el respectivo boleto, entrego las maletas y se dirijo a la sala de espera.

-¿Midorikawa Ryuuji?- se pararon unos tipos muy bien vestidos frente a él.

-Sí, ese soy yo.

-Trabajamos para tus padres- explicaban -ellos no pudieron resistirse y nos enviaron a vigilarlo.

'Creo que después de lo que paso estará bien que me cuiden un rato' pensó para luego no rechazar a sus nuevos cuidadores.

-Saben chicos, se me ocurrió algo ¿acaso conocen la ciudad?

Ambos guardaespaldas se vieron complicemente.

-Claro, nosotros somos de esta ciudad.

-Que tal un recorrido, es tan aburrido estar esperando aquí en el aeropuerto y todavía faltas tres horas.

-Como usted guste- contestaron sonrientes...

* * *

Lamento el capítulo corto, pero si muy apenas los subo así u.u

Aunque esté corto espero que les aya gustado:3

Hasta la próxima~


	4. ¿Guardaespaldas?

No reclamen, no digan nada, que estoy haciendo un collab con IreneRodriguez (por cierto pasen a leerlo) y no le puedo fallar-.-

Solo un personaje mencionado aquí abajo es de **Level-5 **¡adivinen cual es:D!

* * *

**El motociclista negro**

**Capítulo 4**

Mido iba contento en el auto viendo a través de la ventana, ahora si se sentía seguro.

Escuchaba cuchicheos y risas de parte de sus cuidadores.

-Hey, de qu tanto ríen?- pregunto inocente.

Ambos sujetos actuaron serios inmediatamente y aclararon que solo bromeaban.

-Disculpe, no gusta algo de beber?

-Claro, venga esa agua!- por alguna razón en el momento en que le pregunto eso, le entró sed.

Dio un gran trago y devolvió la botella.

-Umm, me siento algo mal- coment Ryuuji.

Empezó a marearse, poco a poco todo se volvió borroso, se sentía realmente debil, hasta que se desplomó en el suelo...

* * *

¿Así o más corto? :3


	5. Secuestro

JajajaxD ¡Las engañe:D!

Otro capítulo más largo para que desquiten el tiempo que esperaron (claro, si lo hicieron)

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son de Level-5.**

* * *

**El motociclista negro**

**Capítulo 5**

Ryuuji abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba atado a una silla, en una habitación realmente oscura.

Reconoció la voz de sus ''guardaespaldas'' burlándose.

-¡Ese niño es tan tonto! jamas habíamos tenido una victima tan fácil.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, noto que estaba en una celda y del otro de los barrotes una mesa larga, llena de hombres discutiendo.

-¡Ah! veo que por fin has despertado, me presento, soy el señor Kiyama.

El chico estaba realmente confundido, no sabía que había pasado o en donde estaba.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta esto es un secuestro.

Todos en la sala rieron descaradamente.

-Mira pequeño- sigui hablando el señor Kiyama, que parecía ser el jefe.

-Creo que eres un muy buen objeto para pedir una gran y jugosa recompensa, ¿no crees?

En ese momento de desesperación, mido se detuvo un poco para recordar la advertencia de su madre.

Al recordar entro en razón, y comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¡N-NO! ¡Por favor déjenme ir!

-¿Crees que con eso te dejaremos libre? pues no lo creo- se burlaban.

-Bien, señores creo que es hora de discutir el precio de este niño.

Las cifras empezaron a retumbar en el cuarto.

-¡5 millones!

-no, 10 millones.

Cuando la esperanza parecía perdida, alguien abrió la puerta y entro.

_'No puede ser... es él!'_

Era el mismo motociclista que lo salvó la última vez.

Se retiró el casco, este era pelirrojo con unos penetrantes ojos verdes y tenía una sinica sonrisa en sus labios.

-50 millones- dijo este.

Todos en la mesa callaron.

Midorikawa no tuvo idea de cómo reaccionar, su única salvación resulto que era cómplice de todo esto, no pudo más y rompió en llanto.

El señor Kiyama rió a carcajadas -No pude esperar nada mejor, hijo.

-Muy bien- decreto por ultimo -la recompensa que pediremos será de 50 millones, terminada la sesión.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a marchar.

Solo dos personas permanecieron, un hombre que al parecer vigilaría a Midorikawa y el motociclista...

* * *

A que no se esperaban esax3

Prometo no tardarme demasiado a la proxima-.-

Bye~


	6. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré'

OK... he de aclarar que subí capítulo muy rápidamente porque solo quiero un review... un review que me comente acerca de como va la historia, si le gusta o no, si quiere cambiar algo lo que sea... NO QUE SOLO PIDAN LA CONTINUACIÓN COMO DESESPERADAS.

Y ahora que termine de enseñarles un poquito de mi agonía... **Los personajes son de Level-5**

* * *

**El motociclista negro**

**Capítulo 6**

Solo dos personas permanecieron, un hombre que al parecer vigilar a a Midorikawa y el motociclista.

-Te puedes ir, te llamare cuando termine con el.

El tipo obedeció y salió de la habitación.

A midorikawa se le heló la sangre, ¿Que más le podrían hacer en esta situación?

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, los ojos de este chico dejaban ver más allá de lo que debía.

Sus orbes verdes en ese momento eran un revolver de sentimientos.

su mirada era sinica, arrogante, soberbia y algo lujuriosa.

El chico tomo unas llaves, abrió la puerta y entró en la celda, volvió a cerrar y se acerco.

-No te acerques- pronuncio casi susurrando la victima.

El menor se estremecia con cada paso que daba.

Empezó a desatar al Ryuuji, el peliverde estaba aterrado, se congelo y no reaccionaba. Ni un golpe, ni un grito, ni un solo intento de escape, lo más que llego a hacer fue bajas la vista.

Una vez ya suelto el pelirrojo se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

Sonrió dulcemente -Hola, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, un gusto.

Noto que el menor intentaba ignorarlo y contener sus lagrimas al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no podia.

Hiroto intento retirar las lagrimas.

Midorikawa reacciono para golpear lejos la mano del extraño.

-¡No me toques!- Reclamo realmente enfadado.

El rechazado se levantó, borro su sonrisa y hablo con seriedad.

Clavo sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los de mido, y tomo suavemente su hombro.

-Mira niño, esta gente es realmente mala, deberías agradecerme, ya que me asegurare que esta bola de imbéciles no te toque ni un solo cabello entendiste?

El pobre estaba realmente abrumado y asintió sin saber que decir.

Al ver la condición de la victima volvió a suavizarse un poco, lo observo con lastima.

-Créeme estando yo aquí, estarás sano y salvo.

No sabía porque este chico se esforzar a en protegerlo una vez más, pero no cuestiono ello ya que le convenía.

Hiroto se acerco una vez más, esta vez mido dejo que le secara las lagrimas, limpio con extrema delicadeza sus mejillas, el pelirrojo salió de la celda y se despidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Les agradeceré muy, MUY eternamente si hacen caso al comentario de arriba... y lo lamento si las ofendí un poquitoT-T, no era mi intención, pero en realidad quiero conocer su opinión sobre la historia.

Y por ahora es todo:D

Bye~


End file.
